Gulfport Mississippi
by amandamllr
Summary: Women are being murdered the night before their husbands, who have been out of town, return home. Can the team find the killer, or killers?
1. Chapter 1

October 7, 2013 GULFPORT MISSISSIPPI

She sat quietly at the computer, concentrating hard, she did not notice the slight click of the upstairs window being opened. She did not hear the bedroom door open. She didn't even hear when the man stealthily made his way downstairs. She was focusing all her attention to her story maybe that was why it was so easy for him to come up behind her, and slash her throat.

The man stood over her dead body for a moment, he will remember this for a long time, will re-live this over and over for a couple of days. Then he will have to kill again. He always has to kill again. The high of this kill will keep him content for awhile, but not forever. There will always be more girls…

October 14, 2013 AT THE BAU IN QUANTICO VIRGINIA

I was finishing up the final details on the paperwork of our last case, I'm always a bit relieved when putting down the final touches. Another monster put in jail, and the families of the victims are given a little bit of closure. It's always when I'm about done with the paperwork, however, when J.J comes in with another case.

As if on cue there is a tap on my office door, I look up as J.J pokes her head in, holding up a file. "We got a couple of woman being murdered in Gulfport Mississippi." She smiles apologetically. "I'll be in the meeting room in five minutes." I reply. She leaves, closing the door behind her. I sigh. There will never be a shortage of monsters in the world.

IN THE MEETING ROOM SIX MINUTES LATER

"The first victim was found on October 2, her name was Megan Hight. She was 24 years old and found with her throat cut." J.J clicks the remote and an image appears of a brunette, 5'1 with her throat cut. She was leaning over a computer desk, blood in her hair, her eyes were open. "She was an aspiring novelist, her husband was out of town on a business trip for his advertising company, he found her when he got home the next morning."

"The Unsub could have known this, and knew when the right time to attack, so the husband could find her." Rossi commented. JJ nodded as she hit the next button on her remote, and another picture popped up. "The second victim was found on October 7, her name was Samantha McMullen, 20 years old, and her throat was also cut." She was brunette, 4'9, she was face down on a painting, paint brush still in her right hand. "Her husband was also out of town, this time visiting family, his brother has been diagnosed with lymphoma, he returned the next morning and found her."

"This is definitely a signature," Blake said, leaning forward in her chair, looking between JJ and Rossi, "The Unsub is watching these women, waiting for the husband to leave town, and strikes the night before their return, he wants the husbands to find them." Rossi nodded his agreement. "The latest victim was found October 12," a new picture has popped onto the screen, and the agents were also looking at them on their tablets. It was of a brunette, about 5'3, she, of course, had her throat cut, and was leaning on her right arm, she had been writing a children's book.

"Her name was Brandy Harrison, she was a children's story novelist, her husband was in Tennessee, they were having marital problems, he was spending some time with his family. He came home the next morning and found her like this. The local authorities have called us in, they haven't dealt with anything like this, and would be grateful for any help we could give them."

"All of the victims are brunette, short with an average height of 5'1, married, and have been painting, or writing, their husbands have been out of town and ready to return the next morning. He's obviously a preferential killer, he has his type all worked out, and knows when to attack to make sure the husbands are going to find them. How long do you think he watched these girls?" Morgan asked.

"It had to have been for awhile, he waited for the husband to leave knew for how long, and when he'd return. That would take about… a month." Reid replied.

"But that means he'd be stalking multiple victims." Hotch commented, "That takes a lot of work for one person."

"Maybe it's not one person," Rossi speculated, "Multiple Unsub's, one dominate and one submissive, the submissive takes care of finding the victims, finding out when the husbands are going to be gone, and when they return, the dominant then comes in and does the killing."

Hotch looked at the images of the three women, "We'll go over the possibilities on the way to Mississippi, wheels up in thirty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotchner sat next to Rossi on the side of the plane, facing the table with Blake and Morgan on one side, and Reid and JJ on the other. They were sitting in silence, looking at the images, and documents on their tablets each coming up with a possible profile. There was a beep and Garcia popped up on the computer monitor on the laptop and the screen on the side of the plane.

"Good morning, you all look beautiful today!" She announced cheerfully. They all, with the exception of Hotch, gave her a smile. "I looked into each of the victims back grounds starting with Megan Height. She has a teaching degree but appears to not have used it; her credit card statements show moderate spending. She has memberships to planet fitness and with a reading group at Harrison County public library. She married her husband, Jason Height, in 2010. Samantha McMullen has masters in dentistry, but like Megan, doesn't appear to have used it. Her credit card statement shows little to moderate spending, no memberships, and married her husband Grant McMullen in 2007.

Brandy Harrison has a degree in psychology, hasn't put it to use. Her credit card statements show moderate spending, no memberships, and she married her husband Stephen Harrison in 2012." She finished.

"So they all have degrees that weren't put to use, the Unsub might want to show the husbands what they have done to their wives, taking away their careers, forcing them to take up hobbies such as writing and painting." Morgan said, looking over to Hotch.

"They did graduate around the time they were married, that would make sense." Hotch replied.

"I also took the liberty of doing some background on the husband as well." Garcia offered. Hotch nodded, and Garcia took in a breath, before typing some things into her computers.

"Jason Height has taken about 32 business trips since their marriage, but only 12 of those trips corresponded with his advertising company." She informed them.

"So he's been having affairs." Rossi supplied, a smirk on his face.

"That would be my guess sir, I have contacted the motels, the attendant of 20 of those trips said to have seen him with different girls each trip, the other 12 have been at a different hotel with his company, and no sign of any women with him."

"Infidelity might be a cause for the Unsub to attack." Blake said, "Husbands take away their wives careers, then has affairs while pursuing their own."

"Have any of the other husbands shown any sign of having affairs?" Reid asked. He was leaning against the window, his knee against the table. He was fidgeting with a pencil.

"Brandy and Stephen Harrison were having marital problems; infidelity might be one of them." She shrugged.

"That's a possibility worth continuing." Hotch said, "Now what about this multiple Unsub theory?" He brought up, looking at Rossi.

"Well, it would be too much for one person to stalk multiple victims, and then kill them. So our dominant gets a voyeur to stalk them for him, while he goes about killing them." Rossi theorized.

"How would the voyeur know what type of women the dominant would be looking for?" JJ asked."

"Obviously these two would have known each other for a long time, trust each other, tell each other everything," Rossi replied, "The submissive personality watches the girls, finds out everything he can on them, informs the dominant when a girl fitting his taste is going to be alone, for how long, and when the husband is going to be back."

"What would the voyeur be doing while the dominant is doing the killing?" Morgan asked.

"Probably what he does best… watching."


End file.
